


Klancember 2019

by Lightning_heart_2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), I’m so late with posting these, Klancember2019, M/M, Soft Boys, canonverse, klance, promts by sunshineandsamurai on Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_heart_2/pseuds/Lightning_heart_2
Summary: Just a bunch of Klance promts
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 3. Proposal/ vows!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh! Please don’t be mad at me!!! I wrote these in December so it’s a my older writing and not as good as the rest of my writing but I hope you enjoy!!

It was supposed to be a surprise. Cliché it may be but Keith knew this is  _ exactly _ how Lance wants it done. He had taken him out on a date to his favorite restaurant and then they had walked in the park where he had first asked Lance out. Two amazing years and here he was again, snow falling around them like when he first had asked Lance. Then he got on one knee as Lance was looking away, he was right in front of the fountain and he cleared his throat so Lance looked at him. 

He watched as Lance’s eyes had widened and a tear pricked at both eyes. He began to laugh and fumble with his pants, mumbling a quick “wait a second-“ and he pulled his own box out. Of course, how could Keith not have seen it?

Now they were both laughing on the gravel path in front of the fountain as they recited their speeches for the other. Keith pushed a lock of Lance’s hair behind his ears and shook his head chuckling. 

“We’re both such Cliché’s.” He said and Lance smoothly replied with “but you’re my cliché and I am yours for all of eternity now.” And god how that simple sentence made his heart swell should be illegal. Keith pulled Lance's chin and he kissed him softly. Their rosey noses brushing and his hand cupped lances cheek. “I love you so much.” Keith said against lances lips and the other male only responded by pressing his lips harder onto Keith’s. At some point they had slipped the rings on, snow on their lashes and hats. 

The next day both were sick, their own fault but it was for a good reason in Keiths opinion. It just gave him more reason to keep Lance close to him as they snuggled on the couch, a cup of tea and hot cocoa on the glass table and a Christmas movie that Lance had made Keith watch what must’ve been hundreds of times on the tv.


	2. Day 4. In a sunflower field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don’t like this one as much as the rest! Thanks for reading anyway!

Big, golden, and beautiful. They stand facing the sun, basking in the warmth and Keith’s head turns to look at the sun kissed Cuban doing the same as the flowers. Keith didn’t bask in the sun, no he basked in the glory of his beautiful fiancé. 

He had taken Lance to his favorite field and together they had found a patch not filled with the flowers, the grass was soft and comfortable so they really had no need for the blankets. 

He interlaced his fingers with lance silently and turned his head to look at Lance only to see that Lance was already looking. Keith smiled softly, his gaze fond and loving to the other male. 

“I love you.” He whispered and brought their interlaced hands up to his mouth. He kissed each of Lances knuckles, his eyes closed. He opened them again. Lance's face had flushed a bit, his cheeks now rosy, a color that fit Lance in Keiths opinion. 

Lance smiled tenderly. “I love you too.” He says, his tone soft and fond. 

Big, Golden and beautiful. Sunflowers. They reminded Keith of Lance. They stay in the field for a few hours. They did nothing besides talk and kiss and cuddle. 

It was a nice break from everything, how hectic it was getting with the wedding coming up. 

They left, taking big blooms of yellow with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Any and all feedback! Please don’t hesitate to leave some! ( and kudos are appreciated too! ;D ) thank you!!


	3. Day 7. Hands through out the years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just hands throughout the years they’ve known each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absnajjajaja one of my favs!!

Hands here and there. On his shoulder, on his waist, on his face. They moved depending on what situation they were in and Lance couldn’t get enough of it. 

He first realized he was addicted to keiths touch when Keith had cupped Lance's face in his hands. It was a bad moment because Lance had been injured severely but damn it made his heartbeat quicken. 

Lance loved the way Keith made him feel, the way Keith showed love through the way he touched lance. Whether it was gentle and tender or soft and careful. 

He loved how rough Keith’s hands were and he loved how Keith knew when to touch Lance. Lance loved how Keith held him close at night and how Keith knew just how to touch him when he woke up in a cold sweat and sobbing. 

6 years they’ve known each other. They’ve had 4 anniversaries, they’ve been married for 2 years. Lance's life had changed once he had met Keith as Keith was his rock, his guiding light and Lance kept Keith anchored down and was his voice of reason. 

Lance smiled to himself happily as Keith’s arm wrapped around his waist and their fingers interlaced. Keith set his chin on Lances shoulder and his thumb rubbed over Lances knuckles. Keith kisses behind Lance's ear and Lance lets out a content sigh. 

This was nice. He couldn’t help but smile wider at the thought that he, Lance-McClain-Kogane, would grow old with Keith and he was  _ still giddy _ about it. The thought of waking up next to Keith everyday for the rest of his life, no matter where they were, had Lance’s heart swelling.

Lance loved how Keith’s hands felt through the years. They were always so careful, as if Lance would bolt like a fearful animal and then they slowly became more daring and sure that lance would stay, and he did. Lance would stay with Keith for eternity, he’d travel the world with Keith, he would do  _ anything _ for Keith. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


	4. Day 11. First kiss and realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also one of my least favorites... it’s a bit rushed and messy, but there’s a b99 reference!!

“I like you!”

Three words said at the same time. Both faces look up, surprised at what the other had just said. 

“What?”

One word said in unison and then both were laughing, saying the other should go first. 

And then they were leaning in and their lips connected. It was as if fireworks lit off inside their chests and they were hungry for more. Pushing and pulling and gripping at each other as if it was their last chance, as if suddenly one of them would disappear into thin air. They were starving for more. More hands, more caresses, more skin. 

It took off from there. 

They had gotten each other flowers on the same day as their first date, both laughing nervously. It was coincidental and honestly, both loved every bit of it. 

2 years have passed since that day, each morning seemingly better than the other, no matter what happened. 

Keith and Lance were surrounded by the people most important in their lives and they told the news. How Lance had proposed on Halloween night during the gangs yearly competition tradition. 

Congratulations and happy squeals as they toasted to the couple. “When did you know you wanted to marry Keith?” Hunk asked his best friend. 

Lance chuckles slightly. 

2 months after they had started dating Keith had flipped out while they were in bed. His book he had been reading had a spelling mistake and he scared the crap out of Lance. When Lance asked what was wrong and Keith had told him, it hit Lance like a punch to the face. He loved Keith.  _ Holy shit he loved Keith!  _ And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. The next day he bought the ring. 

Everyone around them awed softly and Keith stared at Lance, eyes wide. “Two years?” His fiancé whispered and Lance nodded. 

And then they were kissing again, Keith’s arms slung around Lances neck. Cliché it may be but Lance's heart exploded again as he kissed Keith back. This. This was worth it all. He got to spend an eternity with his lovely lovely boyfr- well Fiancé now. 

Lance grinned in the kiss at the thought. Keith, his husband. Keith was gonna be his husband and they were going to have a big family together and-

And lance was out of breath from his excitement as he Kissed Keith back, everyone clapping and laughing as they drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique and kudos welcomed!!


	5. Day. 13 “I just wanted to hear your voice”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set around the time Keith’s at the BoM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :> you guessed it, one of my favorites I’ve Written

_ Brrrrpt. Brrrpt.  _

It was 2 am. Lances phone rang, the volume was down but it was vibrating so hard it woke Lance up. 

Who would be calling at this ungodly time to reach him in the castle?

“Hello?” He mumbled answering it, his voice showed clear annoyance. 

He heard a soft sigh on the other side. 

“Hey.” Said a familiar voice on the other end of the phone. 

“Keith.” Lance breathes and sat up, now fully awake. “Hey man.” He said, his voice tender and soft. 

A soft, quiet chuckle came from the other side. “Hey Lance.” He says. “You sound tired, did I wake you?” His voice is concerned and Lance melts. 

“No- I mean yes but that’s fine.” Lance hummed. “ _ You called _ ” he says softly, he’s relieved and ecstatic. Finally, a call. He had been waiting for 4 days, 3 hours and 15 minutes. (He has set a timer each time). 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Keith says with a huffy laughter, lance can just see that he’s rubbing his neck. 

“I don’t have long. Max five minutes.” Keith continued. 

Lance's smile falls slightly. “ _ Oh. _ ” He breaths out. “You said you’d call when you had more time than 20 minutes.” Lance says, his hopes falling. He had hoped that Keith would say he was coming back soon. 

“Ah- sorry, I have to finish this one mission so maybe a week. I’ll call you when I can but they won’t be long.” Keith said, his voice was softer and Lance could tell he was saddened and disappointed by it too. 

“Why’d you call then?” Lance asks curiously. 

“Oh, well to tell you what I just did, but that wasn’t the first reason.” Keith says a little nervously. 

“What was the first reason?” Lance presses. 

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” Keith breaths out. His voice is gentle and tender and it makes Lance shudder as well as melt into a puddle of goo. 

His heart race quickened and his pulse warmed his face. 

“Oh.” Was all he squeaked. 

“And to tell you I love you, and I can’t wait to see you baby.” Keith says, his voice is a bit rough and husky and- and Lance is squealing quietly into his pillow. Keith’s chuckles could be heard through the phone as lance melted into his sheets. 

“I love you too.” Lance breaths into the phone once he’s calmed down a bit. “And I miss you and I wish you were here and I can’t wait till you’re back.”

Lance could just feel Keith’s smile, how happy he was to hear that, through the phone. 

“I gotta go. Bye Darling. I love you, get some rest.” Keith whispers and Lance softens. 

“Night babe.” Lance whispered and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! They were dating! 
> 
> Anyway You know the drill!


	6. Day 15. “I forgive you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness is a big thing.. you need to have strength to forgive someone, no matter how big or how small the reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post, this is something else... this is something that made me really nervous, I didn’t feel like it was as good as the rest so. I should also say that this doesn’t take place in the same time line, most of them don’t.
> 
> Also: they’re relationship is confusing, they are sort of a thing but they’re also not? It’s weird and hard to explain but they’re in love with each other but they haven’t become official yet.

“ **_Keith, you left. Maybe you should’ve just stayed away._ ** ”

Lance’s words ring through Keith’s head once they’re back in their lions. The clear  _ hurt _ and  _ suffering _ in Lance’s voice was eating up at Keith. 

Was Lance mad that he had left to join the Blades?

He mentally slapped himself for thinking such a stupid question like that; of course Lance was mad and he had every right to be. Keith had messed up, big time. He rubbed his eyes, slightly angry. 

“We’re landing at the next planet,” he says through the intercoms. No one disagrees, no one says something back. 

And so they land, a rather nice planet. Flowers lay strewn across the valley they landed in and Keith noticed Lance sitting under one of the tree-like plants. 

Without hesitation Keith is striding over. He plops down next to Lance without a word but he can hear the other male turn to look at him as Keith stares straight ahead. 

“Wha-“ Lance starts but Keith interrupts. 

“Let’s talk,” he says. Lance is dead quiet, not a word to be heard from him. 

Keith takes a deep breath. 

“I messed up,” he starts and Lance scoffs. He can hear a mumbled ‘you got that right’ and Keith ignores it. 

“I left. I left my team, I left my position, I left  _ you _ ,” he says and looks at Lance. Lance is staring at the ground, plucking strands of grass, his face is contorted in anger and sadness and desperation. Keith sees he holding back the urge to cry. 

“I left you Lance,” Keith whispers, his voice a bit broken. “I didn’t want to hurt you, I didn’t mean to hurt you but when you told me that you wanted to step down. I couldn’t let that happen but I couldn’t stay here and be useless either,” Keith says. 

“ _ So you had to leave me?! _ ” Lance says, his voice is broken, hurt,  _ angry even. _ Keith looks down ashamedly. 

“You left me Keith. All alone. When you came back, I tried to talk to you and you just  _ brushed _ me off. You rarely called. I didn’t hear from you for  _ months! _ ” Lance's voice raises and he’s ripped out grass from the ground, his voice cracks when he says months. Keith bites his lip and looks up to meet Lance’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry Lance,” he breathes. “I really am. I did it for you. I admit when I came back I feared maybe you had changed, fallen in love with Allura and you wouldn’t need me anymore.”

“Never,” Lance whispered. “Never in a million years Keith.” His breath hitches and he lets a soft sob out, it’s quiet and he’s trying to hold it back. 

Keith puts his hand on Lance’s cheek and Lance’s eyes flit up to meet his. 

“Lance,” Keith breathed out softly and cupped his other cheek. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers and wipes his tears away. 

Lance hiccups, leaning his cheek into Keith’s hand. 

“I forgive you,” he murmurs as a few more tears slide down his cheek. “Keith, I forgive you,” he croaks out again and Keith is crying as well, the tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“Lance,” he whimpers and rests his forehead against Lance’s. 

Lance tilts his head slightly and their lips connect desperately, tugging and pulling each other in closer. Hands trembling as they try and get closer, grasping for each other needily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! The wording is a different than Instagram because I fixed it up so if you’re here from insta don’t mind that!! 
> 
> I remember when I wrote this, I was majorly out of my comfort zone. I, at the time, had trouble writing angst... it’s not as angsty as my newest fic (which you should totally check out btw) but it was hard at the time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small drabble! I love to hear feedback so it’s welcome! (Along with kudos ;D )


End file.
